


橘子奶油蛋糕

by Emir272



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emir272/pseuds/Emir272
Summary: 星元邀请贾凡一起吃橘子奶油蛋糕。





	橘子奶油蛋糕

节目结束后，大家都各奔东西，忙通告的忙通告，回学校的回学校，很难再聚到一起。难得有时间，地点又巧，贾凡约着星元到他家，两个人聚一聚。  
想着他嗜甜，星元托朋友打听到了一家不错的甜品店，买了块橘子味的奶油蛋糕给他带了过去。

贾凡穿了一套很可爱的短袖睡衣睡裤，上面画着抱着瓜子啃的小仓鼠，看样子已经洗漱完毕了。  
他给星元备了一套新睡袍，问他现在要不要去洗澡，要洗的话他先帮他把热水器烧好。  
等他洗完澡出来，贾凡就红着脸问他要不要一起睡觉。  
那是他们心知肚明的小秘密，一起睡觉，就意味着今天晚上会发生一些美好的事情。  
星元看着贾凡——他个子高，白皙的胳膊和大腿都露在衣服外面——笑了笑，说不急，拉着他坐在沙发上。

“我们先吃蛋糕吧。”

星元把礼盒放在茶几上，便腾了位置，让贾凡亲自享受拆开礼物包装的快感。  
打开蛋糕盒的一瞬间，橘子的清香就飘满了整个屋子，精致的蛋糕上铺着一层白白的奶油，上面点缀着几瓣橘子，摆成了花的形状。通过侧切面还可以看到里面的夹心，是奶油裹着小块布丁和其他果粒。  
看到蛋糕，贾凡眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，拿过一旁的小勺子就准备开动。星元按住了他的手，笑得弯弯的眼睛里盛满了碎落在人间的星光。

“我们今天换种吃法。”

迎着贾凡不解和好奇的目光，星元解开了睡袍的带子，松松垮垮的布料瞬间散开，白皙精瘦的身体一丝不挂地展现在了贾凡面前。

他看着对面人飘红的双颊，脸上的笑意更深了。

星元拿过蛋糕，食指沾了些奶油，涂在了自己的嘴唇，锁骨和胸前的两粒乳头上，懒懒地半倚在沙发上。

贾凡瞬间懂了他的意思，红了耳根子。

“你真是……”

他笑着嗔怪了一句，俯下身轻轻含住星元的乳头。

奶油甜而不腻，遇上口腔的温度就轻飘飘化成了水，留下满嘴芬芳。软乎乎的奶油包裹着圆润柔软的乳粒，吃起来就像多汁饱满的果肉。不一会儿，两颗乳头上的奶油就被贾凡舔了干净。  
还不够，他又亲自挖了厚厚一坨奶油，均匀地抹在星元的左侧的乳头和胸膛上，张嘴含住了这一片美味。他吮吸着敏感的乳尖，舌头绕着乳肉打转，吃完了奶油还意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴。  
左边的胸脯被贾凡照顾得很好，可是右边的乳肉却被人冷落了，星元难得语气有些焦急。

“凡凡，还有这边。”

他抬手捏了捏贾凡的耳垂，顺势捻了捻他耳边的碎发。  
听见星元的诉求，贾凡轻轻笑了一声，顺着他的意思玩起了他右边的胸膛。星元的手指插进贾凡的发间，按着他的脑袋把自己的乳尖送得更深，终于被伺候得发出心满意足的喟叹。  
吃完了这里的奶油，星元的锁骨和唇上还有。贾凡向前凑过去吻他的锁骨，他的颈侧，他的双唇。  
两个人的唇瓣抵在了一起，轻轻地摩擦着。直到贾凡伸出舌头猫一样地舔干净他嘴上的奶油，两人默契地来了一个缠绵且深入的吻，舌尖相绕，彼此交换着唾液，吃不住的口水顺着嘴角流了下来。  
两个人都染上了情欲，脸上身上都泛着红，像饱满的荷花花瓣。  
贾凡的手在星元敞开的身体上游走，他的身子覆着薄薄一层肌肉，纤细而有力，让贾凡流连忘返。星元的手也探进了贾凡的睡衣里，沿着脊背凹下去的那一条线缓缓地抚摸，带着一点慵懒又色情的意味。  
正吻得情动，星元感觉一点点微凉的东西点上了自己的穴口。贾凡的手指带着奶油进入了他的后穴。

“哼嗯……你倒是学得很快。”

星元笑看着贾凡，眼中的星碎晃了晃像是要流了出来。贾凡也跟着笑了起来，是被粉丝们称为天使般的纯洁笑容。

“你也别急，蛋糕不是已经喂到嘴边了嘛。”

贾凡又弄了点奶油，往星元的身体里加了根手指。估计是因为这段时间在家休息，他没有剪指甲，漫过手指尖的一点点指甲硬硬的，在他脆弱的内壁上刮了一下，有点痛，星元忍不住闷哼了一声。他看着贾凡一边用手指操着自己的身体，一边用勺子挖着小蛋糕往自己身上放，心想，梅溪湖女孩的评价可真在理。

贾凡就是用最纯的脸，开最野的车。

没了形的小蛋糕块就地散在了星元的身上，夹心层里的小布丁和果粒随意地分布在星元的肉体上，像一份足量的上好甜派。贾凡的手指一边往星元身体里摸，舌头一边将星元身上散落的碎蛋糕卷到嘴巴里。他吃完也不急着寻找下一块美食，反倒是慢悠悠地舔舐着星元的肌肤，直到把留在上面的奶油全部舔了干净才换地方。粗糙的舌苔摩擦着肌肤，带起一阵阵电流袭向星元，痒得他抖了抖身体，但一阵阵战栗的快感又让他情不自禁挺起身子把自己往贾凡嘴边送。  
贾凡花了好一会儿才把上面所有的食物吃干净，口水混着果粒爆开的汁水黏腻腻地在星元身上留下蜿蜒的水痕。  
不光是身上，星元的后边也被贾凡玩出了水，奶油化开的白汁混着肠液顺着贾凡的手指流了出来，把底下的沙发打湿了一片。他们早就知道对方的敏感点在哪儿了，所以贾凡轻轻松松找到那一块微微凸起的软肉，指腹绕着它打转，时不时按压一下，换来星元快乐又放荡的呻吟。  
那感觉太美妙了，激得星元从头顶到脚尖都通透着快乐。他抓着贾凡到自己身边，揽着他的脑袋又吻到了一起，舌尖纠缠，呼吸缠绕。  
终于被玩得松软的小穴轻轻松松地接纳了贾凡的四根手指，柔软的肠肉包裹着他修长的手指，欢迎这好久不见的老朋友。两个人吻得起劲，贾凡的手指也不断地刺激着星元肉壁上的敏感点。伴随着一声高亢的尖叫，星元射了出来，只是靠贾凡的手指操干前列腺，就射了出来，微凉的精液溅在了两人的小腹上。  
星元刚刚那一声高呼清亮，像泉水落在岩石上的叮咚脆响，又多了一层情欲的包裹，尾音在山谷间回荡。它正正敲在了贾凡的耳膜和心尖上，催得他情愫涌动。

他的性器此刻硬得不行，直直地抵在星元的大腿上。

感知到了他的状态，星元笑着坐起身，顺势把贾凡推倒在了沙发上。  
他拿起桌上剩下的，被挖得看不清楚形状的蛋糕。

“这还有半块没吃完呢，浪费了多可惜。”

他捻起一瓣橘子叼在嘴里，俯下身把另一端送到贾凡的嘴边。两个人从两头慢慢地吃着橘子，越来越近，等待唇齿相触。舌头搅动着破碎的果肉，在两个人之间循环往复跳着舞，橘汁的甜美清香瞬间溢满了整个口腔。  
星元又拿了一瓣橘子，这次他直接放在了贾凡的唇上，凑了过去。两个人隔着橘子亲吻，舌头绕着橘瓣舔弄，舌尖时不时碰到一起，旋即分开，又去舔舐那一瓣橘子。终于，橘瓣外薄薄一层皮开了一个小口，果粒和果汁漏了出来，沾湿了他们的唇。

两个人亲昵地分享完了所有的橘瓣。

接着，星元就学着贾凡的样子，一点一点把蛋糕摆在他身上品尝。  
有些化了的奶油被涂在了贾凡的胸口和乳头上，乳尖的奶油定不住型，缓缓地歪向一边，承受不住似的滴了下来，混入了胸口的一片奶油。他平时不怎么喜欢运动，虽然高高瘦瘦的，身上却没有明显的肌肉线条，连胸脯也白白软软的。  
星元瞧着这副光景，便起了逗弄贾凡的心。

“凡妈。”

星元突然开口，抬眼望着贾凡，舌头扫过他红润硬挺的乳尖，把欲落的奶油带进了嘴里。

“嗯……？怎么了？”

贾凡此刻被情欲熏得迷迷瞪瞪的，软着嗓子应了一声，带着点可爱的鼻音。

星元故意把他的奶头嘬得响，手还揉了揉软软的胸肉。  
奶油的奶香味萦绕在他的齿上舌尖。

“你这儿，不会真的有奶吧？”

“你这话尺度也太……”

贾凡被他臊红了脸，两只手捂着自己发烫的面颊，又忍不住拿指尖点了点星元的肩头。

星元这才收了小小的坏心思，把残留的蛋糕抹在了贾凡身上，一点一点地贴着肌肤把它们吃了干净。他不像贾凡那样流连忘返，吃完了便直奔目标而去。  
星元摸上了贾凡硬挺的肉棒，把剩下的最后一点奶油全抹了上去，还有一点点蛋糕碎被堆在了肉棒的顶端。

他瞧着贾凡从指缝间偷窥的羞涩模样，低头吻了吻他的龟头，舌头抵着前段，有些蛋糕碎似乎被他送进了马眼里，换来贾凡一声闷哼，又被他吸食了下去。他绕着圆圆的顶端舔了一圈，嘴唇包着牙齿，浅浅地把它吞进嘴里照顾了几下，又吐了出来。灵活的舌头沿着柱身奶油涂抹的痕迹游走，从上至下仔细地照顾到每一寸地方，湿漉漉的津液替代了乳白色的奶油，布满了贾凡整根性器。他的手也揉捏着贾凡的两个囊袋，轻柔地挤压它刺激它，玩了一会儿便用嘴代替手，轮流将他们含进嘴里。性器周身一圈耻毛被星元的口水，和贾凡淌出来的前列腺液打湿成了一绺一绺。  
他又用手撸了几下柱身深红色的肉茎在他手里跳动了几下，他用指尖扣了扣微张的马眼，前面的液体流得更欢了。星元知道贾凡快到了，于是讲整根肉棒吃到底，放松自己的咽喉处去夹贾凡的龟头，舌头仍在撩拨着肉柱上的青筋。  
终于，泛着腥味的浊液冲进了星元的温热的口腔，被他一滴不漏地喝了下去。

两个人身上满是黏糊糊的液体，透明的乳白的，腹部的精液已经结了块。

两个人享受了一会儿高潮后的余韵，便一起去浴室洗了干净，期间又互相握着对方的性器发泄了一次，才裸着身子在卧室里相拥而眠。

—End—


End file.
